Too Much Tyson to Handle
by Feelin Glayish
Summary: It's a hot summer and Tyson only gets hotter when he discovers old videos of his beybattles with Kai. By the time Kai comes back home, will he find himself with too much Tyson to handle? TyKa/2Parts
1. Too Much

Author's Notes: Wow yeah, why do I have so many fics on my computer written and nothing new posted? I shall rectify this! My love for Tyson and Kai burns stronger than ever!!

**Too Much Tyson to Handle**

* * *

It was hot. Way too hot.

Bay City had had some amazing summers in the past years. But the sweltering heat had never seemed THIS bad.

Tyson weakly plucked at the collar of his thin grey t-shirt. Even decked out in his most worn down threadbare summer shorts did nothing against the stick of sweat on his skin.

Maybe it was just because he was bored. Yup. Totally and utterly bored, just sitting around in the dojo. It had been that way for at least two weeks and Tyson had two MORE weeks of this to look forward to.

He sighed and flopped backwards on his bed. The little breeze satisfying only for a moment before the heat of the mattress made him sit up again. It was too hot to go outside, but too hot to stay in one place!

The BBA was being rebuilt and the rest of the gang had gone back to their previous world championship teams to tie up loose ends, OR sign new contracts… Tyson frowned and punched his pillow. Max and Ray were going to go back to the PPB All Stars and White Tiger X, he could feel it. It was obvious. They'd both wanted the finals so badly it was certain they'd try again.

Yeah okay, Kenny and Hilary were around as usual. But they were using this break in Beyblading to take a break of their own. Even Daichi had gone back to his mother to boast about how he was the new world champ, most likely.

One whole month on his own.

Tyson grimaced and buried his head in a pillow. The sweat from his brow made the linen and his hair stick uncomfortably. He rarely spent time in his own bedroom, his Gramps always had a chore for him to evade around the dojo. However, old Gramps was helping out Mr. D big time with the rebuilding of the BBA.

He didn't like to think about it, but with everyone ELSE gone, Tyson's mind automatically went to the problem named Kai.

He was in RUSSIA.

Tyson ground his teeth and resisted the urge to bite his pillow. Surely Kai wouldn't sign back on with Tala's team. They'd been through this. Tyson finally understood now. Kai wanted HIM.

To beybattle, that is.

He rolled over and blew out his breath. The pony-haired teen could feel dampness between his lower back and the mattress build the longer he stared angrily at the ceiling fan.

Kai would know better. He wasn't stupid that was for sure. Tyson had TOLD him that they would beybattle whenever, wherever Kai needed. It was a promise he'd made.

But he didn't think he could take being abandoned by his friends again. Beyblading just wasn't the same without them by his side. Sure, he'd won the last world championship, but not without a price. Never before had he ever felt more alone and stressed. At least Ray and Max could still be friendly when on a separate team. Tyson knew when Kai wasn't beside him, he could never feel totally at ease. And he KNEW Kai didn't even like the Blitzkrieg boys, at least, they weren't nearly as close as he and Kai were…

What was the point of promising Kai pretty much everything the holder of Dranzer could ever ask for when Tyson couldn't even get what HE wanted?

He groaned and kicked off his socks. Damn it was hot. Well, at least they'd all be back to the BBA to help with training soon.

But for now, Tyson was well and truly alone. And he hated entertaining himself.

* * *

"Hey T-man, I'm pooped. Before ya turn in, take the garbage out, alright?"

Tyson grumbled but didn't object as the old man left the table after dinner to hit the hay. If yesterday had been hot, today was even worse! Just the thought of moving made the blader groan. He went around and scraped the broccoli off his plate into the kitchen garbage can and then grabbed the bag to collect the rubbish out of the other rooms.

He was just putting a dustbin back under his desk when a cardboard box caught his eye. Pulling it out, he realized it was filled with CDs or something.

"What the…Oh!" Tyson picked up one disk and grinned in recognition. So that's where all those copies of Kenny's battle videos had gone. He dropped the CD back into the box and dragged it into the light.

There were like, billions of disks in here!!

Tyson tried to remember the last time he'd ever popped one of these in. He scratched his head through his baseball cap. Now that he thought about it, he'd NEVER re-watched what Kenny had captured with Dizzy over the years. The Chief ALWAYS had that video camera going. Man. Tyson stared at the contents warily. Probably all of his highs and lows were in this box. The press could have a field day if they ever got a hand on these babies!

He hauled the box up onto his desk and dusted off his computer. Tyson had always counted on Kenny during his matches to analyze what was happening and help him improve, and he didn't have any real interest in trying to analyze for himself – that would just hurt his head. And it was still waaay too hot for that much thinking! But that didn't mean it couldn't be fun to relive some of the times he'd spent with the guys.

Tyson's mouth quipped up into a smirk when he came across a CD labeled "2003 WC EM V – Mariah." He remembered hearing about this, vaguely, and if Kenny's short-hand was what he thought, this was the video proof of the time Mariah beat BOTH Max and Ray in a free for all battle at the Championships.

He laughed to himself, it would be fun to be able to retell some details of the match when his friends came back and watch them squirm!

It took him a few minutes to figure out how to play the disks on his slightly out of date desktop. There was some stupid file thing called a "codec" or something that he needed to download. FINALLY getting them to work, he popped in the disk and watched with a grin plastered on his face as Kenny's camera seemed a little too preoccupied with zooming in on Mariah's butt than on Max or Ray. Priceless.

He dug around in the box and found some real oldies back from when they'd faced the Majestics.

And so for the next few nights, Tyson had found a way to amuse himself.

* * *

Tyson's existence rapidly became centered on the box.

In a weird, perverse way, he finally got why Kenny could stay glued to his computer and not become bored with it, even after all these years. Just watching these videos was eating up his time in the most delicious way – it was kind of addicting! Each new vid file offered a new look into events he'd either not been present for or just too busy living the moment to pay attention to those around him. Tyson'd noticed more things about his friends from watching them on the screen than in real life. It was pretty cool.

To aid his efforts, he'd even lugged the heavy individual A/C unit they usually stored away straight into his room. It was way too expensive to condition the whole house and dojo, what with it being just him and gramps.

The artificial breeze cooled Tyson's sweat enough so that he didn't feel like he was a turkey being basted.

Another sweat soaked t-shirt fluttered to the ground somewhere in between his desk and the bed in a tangle of cloth and computer cords. Even with the AC the computer gave off an impressive heat.

Tyson lazily flicked a fingertip along his bare chest.

This was the reason he wasn't about to hang around with Gramps and Mr. D.

Along his tanned skin were the very faint outlines of three long slashes. His fight with Brooklyn had been tough, definitely. But he knew both Gramps and Mr. D. thought it had affected Tyson in other ways and they'd always be watching him out of the corner of their eyes with a gleam of worry. Gramps he could understand, but the Chairman had a really bad habit of babying them, Tyson thought disagreeably. Hopefully the marks would fade a bit more.

"Kai…" Tyson wondered aloud, out of no where. He traced another scar. Did Kai's scars fade too?

Tyson immediately looked guiltily to the pile of CDs in the box he'd set aside on purpose. He'd never actually watched any matches involving Kai when he'd gone and defected to different teams. Back way when it'd actually been happening, Tyson would try and ignore Kai. By the time he'd gone to BEGA, Kenny had been really good at not mentioning or running videos of Kai's exploits.

Maybe he should watch them.

Tyson laughed a little to cover the unnecessary bubble of feelings that floated up. "Ok…" He picked up a CD and half-heartedly plunked it into the tray. "And along came Captain Kai!" He announced and clicked play before he could talk himself out of it.

He watched as Kai slaughtered some random kids' blades in qualifying matches. Wow Kai, vicious much? The dual haired blader looked bored or displeased for almost all of the videos. Sometimes he looked kind of crazy, but Kai was always messed up when it came to coming out on top.

Tyson smiled. Same old Kai.

A video came up with Kai's face being trained on by the camera and then there was a commotion in the background sound of the file. The camera caught the image of Tyson baring his teeth and glaring over the railing for a split second before it snapped back to a group shot of the Blitzkrieg boys.

Tyson paused the film, his heart doing a funny dance inside his chest like a trapped bird. He felt… angry. Or sad. Shocked.

He played it again and this time listened to the sound more intently.

"Kai, how could you DO this…I wanted--" Tyson on the screen growled overtop Kenny's overly enthusiastic yelp.

He paused the player on Kai's reaction. Nothing. He looked as bored as ever.

Tyson grimaced. He still felt the betrayal, but he couldn't remember what he'd wanted most at that moment.

He clicked the mouse a little harder than necessary on the next file.

A few more typical battles followed and Tyson calmed down somewhat until he hit upon a CD that had a weird video that he definitely didn't remember anything about. His brother was glaring at Kai now, who glared back and—Tyson's eyes widened in shock—Dranzer was shot directly at Hiro's face. There was another video after that, with weird interference, like Kenny was holding Dizzy and walking down a corridor. He could only see Hiro and Hilary's backs. They stopped abruptly like someone was in front of them.

"Tyson's not here." Hiro said. The pony-tailed blader's hand twitched on the mouse.

Kai's voice was low and angry in the background feed. "Then tell me where he is."

"Why would I do something like that?" Tyson knew that tone, his brother was smirking for all he was worth. The older Granger had always been into teasing.

"I. Want. Tyson." The words were quiet and full of rage, and then the camera caught a sliver of Kai between Hiro and Hilary. Kenny must've been hiding in the back, good plan. Kai sounded nasty.

Kai sounded…

The long haired teen clicked back and listened to it again, closing his eyes.

"I. Want. Tyson."

Tyson bit his lip.

"Well, he's not yours." Hiro sounded pissed. "Now excuse us."

The video cam swung back to see Kai in the hallway, daggers flying at them. "You don't know about anything between us--" The file cut off there.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Tyson's nose and burned his slightly chapped lip. He licked at it and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking the bangs out of his face to no avail.

The heel of his palm was slowly kneading the front of his boxer shorts. It was only when Tyson bit his salty lip and slipped his hand under the waistband that he looked down and realized how aroused he was.

"What??..." Tyson gasped and immediately felt embarrassed. Quick as lightning the media player was closed and he almost fell out of the computer chair rushing to pull on the first pair of pants he could find.

There. Feeling more decent, the embarrassment faded somewhat but he couldn't squash the faint thrum of excitement still making his heart race. He couldn't believe it.

"Why…" He swallowed around a sudden dryness in his throat. "Why was I doing THAT?" Tyson flushed, grabbed up a random t-shirt on the ground and fled the scene of the crime.

* * *

A few days later, Tyson went back to the box.

It wasn't his fault! First of all, there really WAS nothing to do. It just so happened that a good time to Tyson consisted of Beyblade, and all types of Beyblading venues were closed due to the restoration of the BBA.

Yeah, he knew that already. The world champ twisted up his mouth in distaste at his… newer problem. Sure, he'd hit puberty a WHILE ago, but he'd never really felt the need to… well.

He tried to tell himself it was because of the boredom, the heat, the thrill of sports!! Anything to deviate from the place his mind would immediately go if he let it wander.

It definitely WASN'T because of the box. DEFINITELY not because of the videos he'd been watching, and NOT NOT NOT because of KAI.

The name churned all sorts of things around in Tyson that should have really stayed in their rightful places so he wouldn't feel all…

"AUGHHH!" Tyson yelled and kicked the stupid box away from himself, horrified that his hand had been rapidly flipping through the CD cases in search of a label with "V- Kai" on it.

He pointedly ignored the box and flopped onto his bed, his feet at the head of the bed. He hung off the edge of the foot of bed, where his beyblade dish was installed. There were pieces of random practice blades that had broken when tested against Dragoon late at night when he needed to let it rip.

He pulled his beyblade holsters off his arm and belt, laying them next to his head on the bedcovers. Tyson was tugging off his gloves and baseball cap before he pushed his face into the mattress and sighed.

What was so great about KAI anyway…?

Maybe it wasn't Kai at all. Maybe…

Tyson fisted the sheets in stress. Maybe it had been because of Hilary's butt? She HAD been right in the way for most of that video.

Tyson tried to visualize it but couldn't control the shudder that followed.

"Gross…" He whispered into the sheets and fell face forward again, thoroughly devastated.

Unbidden, Tyson's mind went straight to Kai's face. It wasn't the first time he'd thought of the other blader, and surely not the last, but he'd never had the knowledge of Kai saying those words.

Those WORDS.

Tyson's breath came in puffs, his eyes closed as he imagined it.

'I. Want. Tyson.'

Kai was stalking towards him, his eyes on fire with desire. It startled him to think that. Desire for what? Beyblading, yeah… Tyson groaned softly, grabbing the sheets more firmly. Kai wanted him.

Kai was practically on top of him now, staring him down. Had his shoulders always been that broad?

"I. Want… You." The words were so soft, so needy, and Tyson groaned madly into the sheets.

He'd just said that out loud.

Craaap. He was unimaginably aroused and pressed as hard as he could into the mattress to try and relieve himself. Tyson frowned and opened his blue eyes, dark hair falling in front of them. This was not good.

* * *

The box was to blame.

No. Scratch that. It was all KENNY's fault, that stupid brainy camera whore nerd boy!!

The next file had cued up and Tyson's blue eyes widened when he realized it was the CD labeled "2003 WC FM V- Tyson."

Kai was looking at him in a way that he'd never really noticed before he'd started watching these things.

Hell, he'd never have noticed he was… that he liked… if he hadn't watched Kai this way.

When these battles had happened, Tyson almost always was outside his head, not really there in his mind, always in the throws of activity.

Tyson caught his bottom lip in between his teeth. The camera had captured Kai's torn clothes and feral expression in perfect clarity.

But now he could sit and think about every little thing when he saw Kai. He couldn't HELP but reflect on the way his heart picked up pace and his palms sweat. How every emotion showed on his own face in these videos, and how he must look now, so heated up his hands all over himself in a way he'd never thought of before…

The way Kai SAID things…

The box was eating him alive.

Tyson relocated to the bed, half embarrassed, half delightedly chucking his jeans.

By now the distress over the idea, of liking… Kai… THAT way, was over and done with. Tyson felt almost relieved, free, finally being able to put an understanding to those unknown emotions concerning Kai that had filled him for so long.

He wanted Kai.

He was Kai's.

Tyson gasped as he squeezed himself, his hand slipping through the thin line of hair below his belly button.

But he had promised that very same thing to Kai, hadn't he? Tyson gripped the front of his t-shirt, feeling his flat stomach clench almost painfully.

He'd practically promised himself to Kai. Beyblade: anytime, anywhere.

But Kai didn't even want to be AROUND him. He was going to sign with the Blitzkrieg boys.

Tyson dug his fingers into his hair and scratched in distress.

Could there be a technique to make Kai feel this way too? It was like he was being consumed inside out by some burning need, like some switch had been turned on.

And he WAS turned on. Tyson groaned and pulled at his long bangs, squishing his eyelids together to try and block out the fact his other hand was already inside his shorts.

"Mfh!" Tyson rolled onto his stomach and pushed his face into the mattress. He imagined the heavy press of hot summer air on his back was Kai, holding him, touching him, wanting him, and he let himself go.

* * *

Had he really managed to spend so much time inside the box?

It was a super hot night that night, so bad that his Grandpa had stayed home with him. He stole the A/C unit too, leaving Tyson to fend for himself in the sweltering heat that seemed to bear down on him at all sides.

There was no place in his room that was safe. Tyson stuck his feet in the metal of his beydish to cool them down but it only worked for a minute. It was getting very late into the night but he couldn't sleep. He'd even lost every single article of clothing except for his light blue briefs and still NOTHING could relieve the heat. His whole body stuck to the sheets uncomfortably and he'd turn around only for the same thing to happen. Tyson flipped and flipped until he felt he was a golden brown pancake, too overdone.

There was only one thing to do to pass the time.

Tyson put his glass of water that used to be just ice to his forehead and sighed deeply. All the lights were off, his overhead fan on, and the computer screen glowed creepily in the darkness. His thighs stuck unpleasantly to the pleather of his computer chair but it was better than the bed.

Clips of a random beybattle with the kids at the creak played out on the media player but Tyson didn't really pay attention. The world champ sipped at the water.

"What the?" He frowned when a pop-up, demanding an update, halted his videos.

Annoyed, Tyson started up the internet and let the computer do its thing.

He was beginning to wonder how long he could go on watching these vids, searching for another glimpse of Kai to ache over. The time for the ex-Bladebreakers to reunite was drawing very near, and the more he built himself up over the way he wanted Kai, the more he really REALLY wanted Kai.

He wanted Kai nearly every minute of every day.

Tyson pressed the water glass to the side of his neck. A loud PING startled Tyson out of his thoughts making him spill water over his chest. "What!?"

The downloads had finished and his videos were back on, but a new window had popped up with a name and message.

'Tala: Tyson, is that you?'

Tyson blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what happened. Apparently the computer had automatically logged him into something and TALA was talking to him?!

Tyson spazzed and typed back quickly.

'Yeah, hi? TALA??'

His speakers pinged and to his amazement, Tala began to type back.

Tyson tried valiantly to rearrange his windows so he could still watch Kai—the VIDEOS, but it was too clustered. He couldn't properly watch his video player and talk to Tala at the same time. But… he'd been without blader contact in so long, the videos could wait… a bit…

'Well, what do you know? Long time no talk Tyson.'

* * *

To be continued…


	2. To Handle

Author's Notes: The lemon isn't as hardcore as it could have been, alas. Haha! Yay I finished something!

**Too Much Tyson to Handle**

* * *

Tala looked like he was caught between snickering and smiling fondly at the screen.

Kai was loath to know what the redhead was wasting their VERY limited bandwidth on. This particular base had a total of two computers on the whole premises and only this one had net access. He stood at the end of the desk for a total of one minute before he got fed up.

"Move." Kai deadpanned.

Tala fidgeted with some of the browsers and windows open on the screen. "One minute!" He said irritated. Ignoring Kai only worked for so long.

"You want to get that document from Mr. Dickenson, or not?" Kai threatened. "I need to e-mail him for it."

"No need." Tala smirked and caught the holder of Dranzer's eye. "I'm one step ahead of you."

Kai let out an angry breath and moved to leave when the furious click clack of keys and Tala's amused laugh made him pause.

"Just what's so funny?"

"Nothing." The redhead smirked indulgently and tapped the keys a bit more. "I've just managed to catch Tyson online."

That stopped Kai cold.

He stalked up to the screen and nearly shoved Tala out of the way. The other teen snorted but held fast in his chair as they struggled to both look at the screen at the same time without bumping heads.

"Geeze Kai!" Tala complained and rolled his eyes. He double clicked the window to bring it up for the pushy blader to see.

He watched Kai's stern face out of the corner of his violet eye with a smirk. "This is a rare occurrence. I had no idea Tyson even owned a computer or knew how to use one."

Tala grinned as Kai's eyebrows furrowed. "He's taking a long time to reply." The two toned blader said noncommittally.

Kai watched as Tala shrugged then fussed with the window a bit more, not giving him a chance to read anything. It wasn't like he had a clue on what to do anyway. He used the internet even less than Ray, who didn't have access to a computer for at least a hundred kilometers in the White Tiger Hills.

"Says here he's got a webcam." Tala said, and sent the invite to start it up.

Kai crossed his arms uncomfortably.

* * *

Tyson's mouth fell open, his hand moving on the front of his underwear again. Oh my god, it was so WRONG, but their first ever match was playing and he remembered so clearly what he'd felt at the moment Kai broke his blade. Want. Want. Want. Or was that now?

The instant messenger pinged and he hit the Enter key randomly, managing to let up on himself to massage his fingers roughly into his chest. Gosh, were his nipples always this hard?

The computer pinged again.

"Is this worki—HELLO!!" Tala's snarky voice was unmistakable as it blared from his dusty speakers.

"Wa-Woah Woah, wait!" Tyson exclaimed with dread. When had the window changed up!? He saw his avatar section now had a moving picture featuring him, shirtless, in plain view.

"OH HO." Tala crowed. "And just why are you naked, Tyson?"

"I'm-I'm NOT!" The world champ stammered desperately. "It's… just—hot." Tyson said weakly. He blinked in distress, sitting up from his casual slouch. "You can SEE me? A-And I can HEAR you! ...Can you hear me too?"

He could hear the Russian chuckle. "Yes."

Tyson didn't even know he OWNED a web camera. He clumsily began knocking things off the top of his computer. Half scribbled-in notebooks, a mug with pens in it, a weird ball with a plug attached that was blinking… Wait a minute.

"Is this standard practice when you're online?" Tala's voice asked, startling Tyson from his idiotic staring directly into the webcam.

He vaguely remembered Kenny in his room a long time ago when he'd gotten the computer as a birthday gift from his big brother overseas. He'd let Kenny set the whole thing up while he paid more attention to setting up the new beydish the guys had gotten him at the foot of his bed.

The Chief really liked video cameras too much.

"Umm…" Tyson sat back in his chair, his hair and eyes wild. "Hi."

* * *

The redhead slowly glanced to the side at Kai. They didn't have a webcam so Tyson definitely couldn't see them, which was a shame. The silent blader was pointedly looking away from the screen, nose a little bit red. Surely this wasn't the first time Kai'd seen Tyson in such a… condition. Tala's face turned devious.

"You should be careful about what you do on the computer Tyson. A LOT of people would kill to have images of you in… a less than decent state." The corner of Tala's mouth curved upwards mildly.

The world champ rubbed the back of his bare neck under his thick ponytail. He was blushing, he could feel it. Tyson suddenly did NOT feel so hot. That had to be the most embarrassing thing EVER. Almost caught on CAMERA doing… doing THAT.

"Thanks for the advice." He grimaced. "It's just you there right?"

At that, the holder of Dranzer bristled.

"Kai's here too. Killjoy."

Tyson nearly died.

He stayed so still that Tala thought the web camera feed had frozen.

"Is this thing working?!" The Russian slapped the side of the computer.

Tyson laughed nervously, crossing his arms over his bare chest in defense. He trained his gaze on a dirty sock wedged in his desk drawer. "Um.. H-Hey… Kai." He smiled and his eyes jetted to the screen for a second then back down.

Kai glared at the screen like he was scrutinizing an unbelievably powerful foe. Tala nearly smacked his forehead in exasperation.

"Well, looks like Kai's speechless." His smarmy voice jostled Kai out of his reverie.

Tyson bit his lip to keep from grinning. Despite himself, he snickered. "Yeah that's like only ALL the time." He smiled at the screen, still hugging himself. "Will you come home soon, Kai?"

The moment the heartfelt question was out of his mouth Tyson regretted it and twisted his face up. Stupid! Kai hated it when he complained about him being away.

The dual haired blader frowned.

"What's going on?" A sardonic voice asked from across the room. Tala and Kai turned to see Bryan and Spencer entering the sad excuse for a computer facility.

"Time's up, I'm next." Bryan continued and peered at the screen. His eyebrows shot up to touch his shortly cropped bangs. He and Spencer shared a look.

"Er…OK," The world champ fidgeted. "Who else is there?!" Tyson deeply regretted not being able to get up and get a shirt without flashing everyone his little briefs. Not to mention he was still kind of... even when he was talking to Tala… but Kai was WATCHING and—

He was irreversibly screwed up. Obviously.

The midnight blue haired teen groaned almost inaudibly and rubbed his neck again, this time to calm himself.

Kai watched the small video feed with intensity. "Tyson--"

And then the net shut off.

* * *

"Um... Hello?" Tyson tried. He typed a message but it bounced back.

Did Kai log off because he didn't want to see him anymore? He probably wasn't coming back home at ALL. Tyson grit his teeth and hit his forehead on the computer screen. The screen's static shocked him and he jumped, a little lock of hair sticking straight up.

Tyson's lips parted and he clenched his teeth. Great. Just great. In a fit of anger he grabbed the stupid webcam and stuffed it into the mug.

* * *

Kai stood there gormlessly with his mouth half open. He pursed his lips and blinked furiously.

"Oh, well that tears it." Bryan sneered slightly, rolling his eyes.

"Wow looks like we chewed through all our bandwidth." Tala examined with dismay. "You'll just have to take Kai's time tomorrow."

"What?" The dual haired blader bit out sourly. He was still staring at the now disconnected messenger window.

Tala shrugged. "It was YOUR turn we used to webcam Tyson. Not MY fault you took your time... TALKING." The redhead looked at him like he meant something completely different. "You totally owe 'em."

"You people use the computer too much." Kai shifted angrily and jammed the power button.

Spencer sulked. "I'm gonna go to Ian's, he's got the net and a big screen too."

"Sweet!" The other Blitzkrieg boys chorused, except Kai. The tall teens filed out of the room to go grab their coats and gear. It was raining out and they'd have to walk to the bus stop.

Kai lagged behind seemingly lost in thought.

"Daydreaming?" The resident redhead's voice buzzed in Kai's ear and he scowled, batting him away.

"I'm not surprised really. No wonder he has so many fans." He looked up to the ceiling which had long rows of florescent bulbs. Tala glanced to the side. "Except for the scars, anyway."

"Shut up Tala." Kai grit his teeth, his eyes covered by his bangs. "Stop joking around."

The face on the other teen was devilish. "Still though, he looked more than just a little hot. One wonders what the World Champ gets off to." Tala's voice was coloured with deep amusement. "Coming, Kai?"

"Enough." The red eyed blader glared and sat stonily down on the bench to readjust his launcher. His cheeks were rosy under the dark blue triangles.

The others left him alone, stewing in those idiotic ideas Tala had put in his head. And they got stuck there, for a very long time.

* * *

And then more quickly than Tyson had first thought, the two weeks were up.

Tyson grinned and greeted Max and Ray with bear hugs when they showed up early in the morning at the still-under construction BBA building. His heart flopped a bit with no sign of Kai but he ignored it in favor of Beyblading.

Kai. Beyblade. It had always been kind of impossible to separate the two.

It was when Tyson, with Max and Ray in tow, were just walking into the courtyard of the dojo that Kai appeared. The sun was setting low behind the wall that fenced the property off and he was sitting on top it, silhouetted like the dramatic guy he was.

Tyson's eyebrows rose, and it was a lot harder to block out the fact that something else rose a little bit too.

The sun finally sank below the horizon and dusk fell upon them.

"Man, I'm so jetlagged." The blonde yawned out. The day had been full of administration mumbo jumbo when they hadn't been teaching the kids at the new facility. Yeah, Max was now officially a PPB All Star. He did look a bit droopier than usual.

"Yeah, me too." Yawning was contagious and Ray caught it quickly. He rubbed one golden eye. Ray, as expected, turned up with the papers to switch teams as well.

"What about you Kai?" Max asked with interest.

Kai shrugged, still looking into the night sky. "I slept before I came over."

Yeah, what ABOUT Kai? Tyson had gone through the ordeal of Max and Ray leaving him a bit better this time around. Kenny had only gotten shoved once.

"So THAT'S why you were late." Ray exclaimed. "Geeze…" He didn't know whether to complain about how rude that was or envy the fact he hadn't thought of doing the same thing. He just smiled good-naturedly instead.

The group filtered into a friendly silence that only former teammates could do as they sat in the dojo and fiddled with their blades. Stars started to poke through the midnight blue blanket of a sky and Tyson helped the two sleepy bladers unroll their sleeping bags.

He flicked out the lights for them and found Kai sitting out on the deck.

"Hey," Tyson walked up behind the older boy a bit hesitantly. This was it. "Aren't you bored? You'll be awake for hours."

Kai didn't stir. "Go on. I'll stay out here."

"Wanna beyblade?" It was a question that had been on the tip of his tongue ever since he had laid his eyes on Kai. Not just today, but every day, and probably always. Tyson's lips quirked up into a smile when Kai looked over his shoulder.

"C'mon," Tyson urged Kai. "Up in my room."

Kai's expression went from hungry to dissatisfied in about two seconds. "The dish in your room is too small."

"No it's not." Tyson scowled.

"Let's do it in the courtyard dish." Kai frowned in reply.

Tyson's blood felt like it was rushing in all different directions. He couldn't think. "Kai," He breathed and grabbed the other blader's hand. "C'MON." He pulled them both up and all the way to the staircase in the main house until Kai relented and followed of his own accord.

* * *

Kai looked around the room like he was in enemy territory, and maybe that was true. The bed was set up horizontally flush against the wall and the head board was a bookcase that held random bits of beyblade paraphernalia and photographs. He spied the beydish on the floor at the foot of the bed and directly adjacent to the wall. As he had suspected, not much room to beyblade at all.

Tyson shut the door behind them and Kai took off his scarf. It WAS hot up here in the world champ's bedroom. That one time with the computer and Tyson and Tala, it seemed like so far away, but here it seemed a bit more real. His hands made uncomfortable fists.

"I'll take the bed. It'll prove I can beat you lying down!" Tyson laughed, almost out of breath in excitement, and crawled onto his small mattress.

Kai blew out a little breath and shook his head. "Whatever."

The two of them gathered up their blades and Tyson counted them down. Dragoon and Dranzer hit each other before even hitting the dish and then spun wildly, locked together.

The two tone haired teen did not take his eyes off the blue beyblade, lips pursed in concentration. Kai bladed silently for a long time, urging on his moves with his spirit.

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai shouted suddenly and looked up with a smirk on his face. The smirk instantly fell away in shock as Dragoon flew out of the dish with no resistance. The older teen's red eyes widened.

Tyson's eyes were squeezed shut and his free hand was running up and down the inside of his thigh and then over the zipper of his shorts. He groaned lowly, and his hand went to dip inside his waistband.

"Tyson!" Kai stared, speechless. "What are you DOING?"

"I can't… I just," The world champ panted with eyes wide and a little bit frantic. "I want…"

"Stop it!" The usually serious teen grabbed Tyson's wrist and held it up in the air causing Tyson to rise up on his knees.

Tyson was gasping heavily staring up at Kai. Had his shoulders always been that broad? The older teen stared down at him like he was nuts.

The world champ grasped around for something to say, anything to say, but came up blank. All he could do was stare.

Kai scowled, as if trying to dissect his mind. A blush immediately crept up the older teen's neck to his cheeks. This made Kai scowl even harder as if to cover it up.

A gloved hand curled into the side of Kai's shirt and the blader found himself pulled down to sit next to the world champ.

"What the hell was that? Dragoon's not THAT pathetic." He asked sarcastically, barely covering his uneasiness. They stared at each other for ages.

"Do you still want me?" Tyson whispered desperately into the hollow of Kai's neck, not giving him a chance to back away.

Kai jerked at the question. He let go of Tyson and ran a hand through his bangs roughly, a look of frustration and awkwardness on his face.

Tyson trembled and flexed his hold on Kai. He could feel the way every muscle seemed taut, thrumming in excitement or dread.

Kai's answer was very nearly inaudible over his head. "…Yeah."

"Yeah?" Tyson echoed softly with a smile creeping up.

Kai was looking at him like in the videos, with his upper lip twitching just a little bit. Those dark red eyes were trained on him. Kai wanted him. But this was real time and Tyson couldn't just stare like an idiot.

The holder of Dranzer brushed his friend's chin with his thumb and gave Tyson a small frown. "Yes."

Tyson pressed his mouth to Kai's. Finding no resistance, he bit Kai's lower lip tenderly. He sucked it just a tiny bit to soothe and came away with a small sound that only happened when he got to eat something REALLY yummy.

Kai was stunned.

"Mmn…" He took Kai's face in his hands. "You taste good." Tyson whispered and went in for seconds. His fingers skimmed Kai's sides and dropped to the taller teen's hips.

Kai broke the kiss, his eyes suddenly half lidded. "Is this what you want?" He asked but forgot to wait for an answer before he slipped his tongue into Tyson's mouth. They battled in a new way before Tyson climbed up and over Kai's legs to sit in his lap and sweep down to suck at his neck.

The heat all of a sudden seemed unbearable to Kai and he gasped, pulling on Tyson's hair. And then he pulled Tyson's t-shirt off.

Tyson slid to his knees on the floor and looked up at Kai expectantly. The older teen leant back on his elbows in hesitation, but that was short lived as Tyson pushed the hem of his purple t-shirt up to under his arms.

Kai's chest was pale and unscarred, like a blank canvas. Tyson buried his head in the other teen's lap in a very sinful way to worship.

He nuzzled Kai's lower abdomen and kissed whatever skin he could reach. Kai inhaled deeply and let his back hit the mattress fully. He covered his eyes with both hands as Tyson found his belly button and sucked.

"Ty-son………" Kai moaned in the back of his throat.

He pulled on Tyson's ponytail again and the world champ's head fell back. The long haired blader panted and licked his lips.

"I want you," Tyson murmured, massaging the thighs his hands were balanced on and Kai gasped, feeling his pants unzip.

Tyson licked thickly, like he was trying to get all the frosting off a cupcake. He held Kai tight and sucked in deep.

"Mmmmm" Tyson groaned around Kai's member, running his tongue and lips against it like he was starving.

Kai found it difficult to breathe through his fingers and his face was red when he let them fall away.

Tyson continued sucking up and down, up and down, his head moving at an erratic pace in Kai's lap. Sometimes he would stroke Kai hard with his hand and suck his own fingers, and then his hand would disappear behind himself. Somewhere along the line Tyson had lost his shorts and underwear but Kai couldn't have been sure when. Maybe Tyson hadn't even been wearing underwear.

"Tyson," He gasped and bit his lip to fight crying out, "Tyson, stop!—I'm…Ooohhh…."

"Yeah, Kai—!" Tyson moaned, breathless, and tongued the underside of his member's head.

"Oh Shit," Kai said through clenched teeth and his hip arched upwards.

His come coated the younger teen's tongue and lips and then disappeared within Tyson's mouth as he sucked him slowly, soothingly, bringing him down. Kai lifted his head to see Tyson running a finger across his lip.

"Shit," His head fell back against the mattress. He scrubbed at his eyes and ran his hands through his hair which was damp.

Tyson smiled smugly and combed his bangs back with his sticky hand. He got up and stumbled into a pair of too-large sweatpants that had to have been Max or Ray's left over on some long forgotten sleepover. He rustled around on his desk for something. The computer screen flicked on, seemingly having been asleep. No wonder the room was so hot.

Kai panted. He was uncoordinated as he took off his sweaty shirt and threw it on the floor. He stared at his friend.

The world champ's back was drenched with sweat. It glistened in the low light like his golden brown skin had been dipped in honey. The pants were riding low on Tyson's hips and Kai watched him pull at a bunched up part stuck to his behind. He set up a mug holding random desk-related stuff on top of his hard drive.

Tyson turned around to grin at him and the scars on his chest flashed silver in the dark.

"Come here." Kai sat up and commanded darkly. He didn't hesitate to tug down the already loose pants so they fell to the ground.

He ran his fingers down Tyson's chest scars briefly before pulling Tyson back onto the small bed with him.

"You're perfect," Kai whispered huskily as Tyson crawled on top him.

"I know." Tyson agreed. His voice was filled with affection.

Tyson's mouth sucked at his neck and then his earlobe before they kissed again and Kai groaned. The younger teen was all over him and he had to hold Tyson firmly by the hip and head to run his tongue down the roof of his mouth.

"Mmmmnnn…" Tyson melted and fisted the sheets tightly on either side of Kai's head.

Kai's hands found the small of Tyson's back and he pulled him down so that they could flip over. Tyson went willingly, an indulgent grin on his face with his head against the pillows and looked up through messy bangs.

Kai licked at his tan shoulder thickly and sucked in his breath when the inky haired blader under him arched up with a low moan. Salty, not sweet. He breathed deeply and lightly bit that ripe skin again.

"I want you." Kai confessed hoarsely. Tyson spread his legs.

Suddenly he had found himself with too much Tyson to handle.

* * *

The sheets were sticky and his room was humid beyond belief. The world champ cleared his throat in confusion and wiped his sweaty hair away from his face. The digital clock on his head board bookcase was now on his floor and it read WAY too early to be awake. But Kai was gone.

Tyson found Kai sitting outside on the deck. The sun was just peaking out behind the courtyard wall. They could faintly hear Grandpa's snores drift down from the house.

"I thought about it…" Kai spoke lowly before Tyson could even think of something to say. "I thought about it for a very long time. It's all I thought about."

Kai's red eyes looked amber in the sun and he gave Tyson that LOOK. "I'm going to stay with the Blitzkrieg boys."

Tyson nodded, his mouth twisting up despite himself.

"I want to be against you, all the time." Kai explained and got up. He was ruffled. His shirt had a million wrinkles in it and Tyson couldn't meet his eyes. Kai had no socks on.

"It's always been about this between us. You understand," A cool finger tipped his chin upwards. "Right?" Kai's eyes were dark, so dark, against the paleness of his skin and the silvery wisps of hair falling in front of them.

Tyson bit his lip. They stared at each other for ages until they heard Ray yawn loudly in the dojo.

"Do you still want me?" Kai asked almost desperately.

Tyson held up a CD case and the Blitzkrieg boy took it with a confused expression. The world champ didn't explain but pushed Kai back against a wooden pillar. They were nose to nose.

"I want you," Tyson said and Kai grabbed the back of his head as his own tongue was sucked on in the most delicious way. They broke apart and Tyson was rubbing the front of the Kai's pants slowly, a mischievous smirk on his face at Kai's reaction.

"More than EVER." Tyson finished with a wide smile and his eyes full of desire.

And by the end of the summer, Kai had a box too.

* * *

End. Thanks for reading!


End file.
